blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Never Even Lived
Devil Never Even Lived is the twelfth episode of the second season and the 35th overall episode of Blindspot. ---- *Palindrome: R (on Kurt Weller's name) Short Summary When an unusual tattoo leads back to Roman, the team must decide whether to send him into the field... to go undercover with a dangerous biker gang. Long Summary Borden is supervising what appears to be a warehouse when he’s encountered by Parker, Shepherd’s former right hand, and lets him know that he’s made some corrections to the design while holding a blueprint in his hand. Borden gets upset when Parker fails at calling him Sir, explaining that things in Sandstorm’s chain of command have changed since Roman left. Reade is awakened by insistent knocks on the door and is surprised by an upset woman, Nikki, Freddy’s girlfriend, who walks into his apartment looking for Freddy after he left without a word. Reade lies about Freddy’s whereabouts and Nikki leaves accusing Reade of being an awful friend for lying. Weller walks into his office with Briana, who insists on getting Weller to sign some documents but he ignores her while she speaks, focused on the website where he bought his baby’s crib from. He finally signs the papers and leaves in a rush after getting a text from Patterson. In the lab, Patterson and Jane explain that Roman helped decode the leopard tattoo by using his muscle memory when he instinctually played Mancala with sugar cubes, which is a popular board game in South Africa. The spots on the leopard tattoo, led to a series of pictures of Roman and Kat Jarret, a member of a biker gang called Viper Kings, and Tom Ferrell, a border patrol agent serving at the federal correctional institution in Otisville for being caught running guns over the Canadian border a few weeks before Jane was found in Times Square. Weller assumes that the tattoo was left out of Jane’s body because the corruption case was already exposed, but Jane insists that the hint hidden in the tattoo pointed directly to Kat and that they should show the picture to Roman so he could bring some insights about that night. Dr. Sun hands Roman the picture of him and Kat explaining that the picture was taken from an experience he had and, to help him retrieve the memory, she encourages him to visualize the details, she then plays a recording of a bike engine. The method is successful and Roman is able to remember a fragment of him and Kat as buyer and seller of HMX explosives to blow up a bridge as one of Shepherd’s plans. In the conference room, Jane wonders if Sandstorm left the leopard tattoo out of her body because it could lead the FBI back to them and get caught about their business with the Kings. Trying to find a way into the Kings’ close group to find out about the explosives, Jane suggests to send her and Roman undercover with the Kings. Despite the team’s and Dr. Sun’s protests, indicating that Roman’s behavior could be erratic due to his incapacity of love, Weller agrees to Jane’s plan, worried about Sandstorm’s closeness to Phase 2. Afraid of his old self and the things he did in the past, Roman is reluctant to go on the field, however, Jane assures him that she trusts the new Roman and it’s up to them to make Shepherd pay for the things she’s done and convinces him. Back in SIOC, Roman isn’t very welcomed neither by the agents nor the team but Patterson briefs him and Jane about Kat and her personal circle. The team also explain that he’d have to interact with Abel Mark, the Viper Kings’ club president, to introduce Remi and see if Kat is able to do business with them, so she could introduce them to Abel in order to use him to draw Shepherd out with a fake weapons sale. Inside of The Nest, the biker bar Kat owns, Roman is recognized by some of the members, but when he sees Kat at the pool table, he retrieves a new memory of Remi inventorying explosives and informing Roman that his last deal with the Kings was his last ever after Shepherd expressed that he was getting too close to Kat; he then realized that it was Remi who told Shepherd about his relationship with Kat to which Remi didn’t approve for keeping him distracted from the plan. Remi was the main reason Roman broke up with Kat. When Kat realizes about Roman’s presence in The Nest, she approaches and slaps him for disappearing for a year without an explanation. Jane is introduced as Remi and she’s not very welcomed by Kat. They’re taken to the back of the bar where they’re encountered wit Abel and Roman explains that he’s been missing since Shepherd shot him after their last deal and he’s backed up by Jane by telling them that she stuck next to Roman during life support, rehab and helping him with his personality change he experienced after waking up. Roman and Jane then explain their plan of allowing the Kings start a deal with Shepherd as a bait to get some revenge for what she did to Roman. Abel accepts with the condition of joining Roman and Jane on the heist of HMS explosives. Back in the lab, Roman is apprehended for improvising and putting himself and Jane in danger but Weller approves his plan and Nas volunteers to use one of his friends from the DOD to get the HMX explosives for the heist. Worried about the safety of Roman and Jane, Weller asks Nas to use fake explosives, but she refuses because it could endanger the siblings and the operation. Patterson asks Nas to be part of the operation in order to get some peace of mind trying to take down Sandstorm after she found out that Borden lied to her and to everyone in the FBI. Nas, being sympathetic, explains to Patterson that she too knows what it is like to feel betrayed by someone she loved and that she shouldn’t feel responsible since Borden fooled everyone, however Patterson accuses Nas on spying on the wrong side when she bugged Borden’s office in order to listen to Jane. Weller approaches Jane and suggest her to be careful with Roman and to treat him like any other dangerous asset, to which Jane fires back by saying that what Dr. Sun said about him is wrong because that he won’t hurt her as everybody think. Roman briefs Abel and Kat about the truck’s route and about the plan of stealing the explosives even though they’re still suspicious of him. Roman, Jane and the gang take their bikes and intercept the truck where Weller and Reade are undercover as driver and copilot. Roman orders Weller to take the service exit ahead on the road and they stop the truck to let the gang members inspect the explosives. Right after Abel checked the explosives, he orders Roman to kill Weller and Reade; Jane tries to spare him from the task but when Abel talks about his suspicious of Roman being a cop, he shoots Weller and Reade to keep everyone’s cover. Jane is shocked and reluctant to leave but she then follows Roman and the gang. Once they’re gone, Weller and Reade stand up, wondering if Roman knew they were wearing bulletproof vests. Jane and Roman return to The Nest were they discuss about the vests and Roman reassures her that he didn’t miss and shot them in the plates. Abel and Kat let the siblings know that Shepherd is coming to get the explosives, however she didn’t say where. Kat takes Roman away from Jane to talk about the morning he didn’t show up to run away from Shepherd, he takes her hand and explains that it was Shepherd’s fault he couldn’t make it to her. Kat kisses him and Roman retrieves another memory of the two of them chatting in bed, she tried to take his hand but he took it away and didn’t accept the idea of leaving Remi, to which Kat replies by saying that Remi only cares about herself. Roman then breaks the kiss and leaves back to the FBI with Jane. Back in his cell, Jane asks Roman about the memory he got at the bar, mentioning that he had the same expression as her when she retrieves a memory of her past. Roman is doubtful about Jane’s trust in him but she reassures him that he’d be part of that night’s operation despite what the team could say. Jane goes to Weller’s office to check up on him and to ask him if he’s ok since she’s been noticing that he’s being acting strange all day; when she’s about to leave, Weller mentions that Allison is moving to Colorado after getting a promotion and that he built a nursery for his baby that she won’t use. When Jane is about to reply, they’re interrupted by Zapata to announce that they’re leaving to the bar. The team awaits on their cars while Jane and Roman face an empty bar and are taken to the room in the back where Kat is waiting for them; she points a gun to Roman accusing him of lying to her and working with the cops. Roman denies her accusations but she mentions that he only killed the truckers because she asked for it, when, a year ago, that would’ve been his idea, she also refers to the moment in which he held her hand, something the old Roman never did. Jane tries to defend him and explains that he changed after he got shot, but Kat, showing her dislike, points the gun at her. Before such threat, Roman admits working with the FBI since it’s them who want Shepherd and promises Kat that they would run away when everything is over, he also admits that he loves her. Kat leaves the room and asks two men to get rid of the bodies but inside Jane and Roman take the men down while at the bar Kat shoots a gang member when he tried to figure out what was going on at the back. When the team hear the shots, they enter the bar while Roman and Jane are still struggling with the bikers. Kat fires against the other members of the Kings and is shot in the abdomen by Weller when he enters the place. Roman and Jane appear from the back room and he rushes to Kat’s side, who dies in a matter of seconds. When she’s gone, Roman rapidly mentions that she already gave them the address and leaves, while Jane is shocked by the disinterested reaction of her brother. On their way to the sale, Jane realizes that Roman is looking at Kat’s blood on his hand and demands to take Shepherd alive to ask her about her motives when she erased his memory. After ordering the agents to take positions, Weller, Nas and Jane approach the entrance to the warehouse but he realizes that the building is condemned and that it hasn’t been opened in years. Weller opens the truck only to find Abel and some Kings’ members dead with the explosives gone. In the lab the team discuss the probability of another mole inside of the FBI after Shepherd knew they were dealing the explosives with the Kings. Nas reassures them that they will find Sandstorm and the explosives but Weller leaves the room back to his office. He’s followed by Nas who apologizes for the loss of the HMX and mentions that she’s clouding his judgement the way he’s clouding hers and ends their relationship. Reade examines the bruises on his chest left by the bullets when someone knocks the door. Nikki shows on his door to apologize for her earlier behavior and when she’s invited into the apartment, she admits blaming herself for Freddy’s disappearance; when she sees Reade’s bruises, they both kiss. Jane visits Roman who admits lying to Kat about his feelings for her when he said he loved her, which he did only to save their lives. He also confesses that he didn’t run away with Kat because Remi ordered him to end their relationship. Jane promises him that she’ll get him out of there. Back at Sandstorm’s warehouse, Borden congratulates Parker for his job of killing the Kings and stealing the explosives despite of his reckless plan. When Borden asks Parker about his reason to be with Sandstorm, he answers that he hopes to see the country burn. on Weller's yearbook.]] Jane shows at Weller’s home with a six pack of beers. In the apartment, Weller complains about the pain on his chest after Roman shot him and Jane asks him to let her brother out once in a while. Jane then realizes about the files on Weller’s table and he mentions working on the NSA files Nas had on him from her Sandstorm’s informant. Jane rushes to offer some help and when she takes his Military Academy’s yearbook, she realizes that Shepherd is in one of the photos, right behind Weller at his basketball game. She points at the woman and Weller recognizes her. Tattoo Cast Guest Starring * Lachlan O'Day as Ian Kruger * Li Jun Li as Dr. Karen Sun * Amber Skye Noyes as Kat Jarett * Meagan Kimberly Smith as Nikki * Amy Margaret Wilson as Briana * Jefferson White as Parker Featured Music Images 212 (21).jpeg 212 (20).jpeg 212 (19).jpeg 212 (18).jpeg 212 (17).jpeg 212 (16).jpeg 212 (15).jpeg 212 (14).jpeg 212 (13).jpeg 212 (12).jpeg 212 (11).jpeg 212 (9).jpeg 212 (10).jpeg 212 (8).jpeg 212 (7).jpeg 212 (6).jpeg 212 (5).jpeg 212 (4).jpeg 212 (3).jpeg 212 (2).jpeg 212 (1).jpeg 212 - 23.jpg 212 - 19.jpg 212 - 7.jpg 212 - 4.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2